tanpenghungfandomcom-20200214-history
WHAT'S MY NAME? feat. DRAKE
Intro thumb|300px|right Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Drake Yeah, I heard you good with them soft lips Yeah, you know word of mouth The square root of 69 is 8 something, right? 'Cause I've been tryin' to work it out, ooh Good weed, white wine I come alive in the night time Okay, away we go Only thing we have on is the radio Ooh, let it play, say you gotta leave, But I know you wanna stay You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl The things that we could do in twenty minutes girl Say my name, say my name Wear it out It's getting hot, crack a window, air it out I can get you through a mighty long day Soon as I you go, the text that I write is gon' say Chant Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? What's my name? What's my name? 1 Not everybody knows how to work my body Knows how to make me want it Boy, you stay up on it You got that something that keeps me so off balance Baby, you're a challenge Let's explore your talent Chorus Hey, boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you 'Cause you just my type Oh, na, na, na, na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put in work a Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh... Hey, boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you 'Cause you just my type Oh, na, na, na, na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put in work a Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh... Chant Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? What's my name? What's my name? 2 Baby, you got me And ain't no where that I'd be Than with your arms around me Back and forth, you rock me, yeah... So I surrender, to every word you whisper Every door you enter...I...will let you in Chorus Hey, boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you 'Cause you just my type Oh, na, na, na, na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put in work a Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh... Bridge You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on You 'bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind... Chant Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? Oh, na, na, what's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Chorus Hey, boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you 'Cause you just my type Oh, na, na, na, na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put in work a Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh... Hey, boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you 'Cause you just my type Oh, na, na, na, na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put in work a Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh... Written by '''M.S. Eriksen, T.E. Hermansen, E. Dean, T. Hale, A. Graham '''Produced by '''Stargate '''On ''Loud ''Universal